I'll give you second chance
by YeWook Holic
Summary: "Yesung hyung... Aku ingin kau kembali padaku!" / "Bukan apa-apa" / 'Hyung, apa memang sudah selesai' / "Oppa kau jadi kan mengajakku ke rumahmu?"/ Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" / "Kau tidak perlu berharap lebih lagi dariku." / YeWook Fanfiction. Yaoi, GAJE.
1. Chapter 1

Title : I'll give you second chance

Author : YeWook Holic

Pairing : Yewook

Desclaimer : Semua cast milik tuhan dan Orang tua mereka, tapi ff ini khusus milik saya

Summary : Hubungan Yesung dan Ryeowook yang awalnya baik-baik saja mulai berubah sejak kehadiran seseorang. Mereka pun terlibat saling kecemburuan.

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Drama

**WARNING : GAJE, ABAL, ANEH, ALUR NGEBUT, YAOI, BOYS LOVE**

Happy reading

Matahari yang cerah menyinari SM High School. Dikoridor sekolah terdapat kerumunan hakseng, ditengah kerumunan seorang namja tampan yang dikenal bernama Yesung atau Kim Yesung berlutut dihadapan namja manis bernama Ryeowook atau lebih lengkapnya Kim Reowook. Ia menglurkan tangannya menggenggam tangan kanan Ryeowook. "hyung kau membuatku malu." ucap Ryeowook dengan wajah merona.

"Saranghae, maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" tanya Yesung, ia berdiri lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook.

"Terima... Terima.." sorak para hakseng yang mengerumuninya. Oh kau harus tahu kalau hubungan sesama namja bukan menjadi hal tabu lagi, jaman sudah berkembang. Ok back to story. Wajah Ryeowook bersemu merah, tapi dengan pasti ia mengangguk.

CUP

Yesung mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir tipis Ryeowook.

"Yeeeeey" sorak mereka semua senang tapi tidak untuk seoran yojya yang memandang YeWook sinis. Tak ingin kegiatan yang dilakukan Yesung dan Ryeowook berlangsung lama, ia pun segera memanggil seonsaeng.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut!" tak asing dengan suara tersebut Yesung pun melepas ciumannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Lee seonsaeng

"Kami? hahaha kami tidak melakukan apapun." jawab Ryeowook sedikit tertawa untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Sedangkan Yesung memandangnya ragu.

"Eheheheheheee... ne benar Lee seonsaeng kami tidak melakukan apapun." ucap Yesung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Lee seonsaeng pun meninggalkan kerumunan siswa dan kembali ke? #entahlah saya tidak tahu. "Huuuh." Ryeowook berjalan menuju kelasnya setelah melambaikan tangannya kepada Yesung.

**RYEOWOOK'S CLASS **

**"**Minnie! Hyukkie! kalian tahu tidak? aku baru saja menjadi namjachingu Yesung Hyung." seru Ryeowook senang

"Jinjja? chukkae wookie" ucap Sungmin lalu memeluk Ryeowook senang

"Gomawo Minnie."

"kau tidak mau memelukku, Hyuk?" tanya Ryeowook sambila menatap Eunhyuk

"Tentu saja mau." Eunhyuk pun memeluk Ryeowook.

KRIIINNGG...

Belmasuk pun berbunyi tak lama setelah itu Choi seonsaeng pun masuk kekelas Ryeowook.

**SKIP TIME **

**RYEOWOOK'S HOME**

cklek

seseorang namja manis membuka pintu rumah dengan senyum bahagianya. Ditutupnya kembali pintu dengan pelan.

"Umma aku pulang." ucapnya

"Umma dimana?"

"Umma di dapur Ryeowookie" mendengar jawaban ummanya dia pun segera berlari menuju dapur.

"Umma tadi di sekolah ada seorang namja yang memintaku menjadi namjachingunya dan aku menerimanya." ucap Ryeowook sambil memeluk ummanya, Kim Leeteuk

"jinjja? tapi apa kau mengenalnya chagi?"

"Tentu saja umma dia sangat baik padaku."

"Nugu?"

"Dia Kim Yesung"

"Kim Yesung? seperti tidak asing."

"Ada apa umma?"

"eh? ani. Kau mandi dulu ne! uri aegya sangat bau" Ryeowook pun menganguk dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

cklek

Pintu kembali terbuka dan muncullah seorang namja memakai jas hitamnya.

"Kau sudah pulang yeobo?" tanya Leeteuk pada appa Ryeowook, Kim Kangin dari arah dapur.

"neeeeee." jawab Kangin dan melangkah menuju dapur . Dipeluknya pinggang ramping Leteuk dari belakang.

"Kau tahu yeobo? uri aegya sudah besar. Dia sudah mempunyai namjachingu." Leeteuk membalikkan badannya menatap Kangin.

"Oh ya? kalau begitu kita harus mengundang namja beruntung yang mendapatkan hati Ryeowookie untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh."

_**~YEWOOKIS100%REAL~**_

Drrrt... Drrr...Drrtt

Deringan handphone yang terlampau keras membuat seorang namja manis ngulet karenanya. Mau tak mau ia pun meraih handphonenya yang ada di meja nakas.

Ryeowook's POV

Aku terbangun dari mimpi indahku hanya karena deringan handphone? aigooo. Kuraih handphone ku yang ada di meja nakas dan kubuka pesan dari seseorang.

From : Yesungie hyung

Pagi Wookie chagi

Senyum terukir di wajahku saat aku membaca pesan di pagi ini. Yesung hyung memang perhatian, aku tak menyesal menjadi namjachingunya.

Aku melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan melakukan kegiatan sehari-hariku bukan hanya a ku sih tapi semua orang. Phuah...segar rasanya terkena air di pagi hari, "Sebaikknya aku turun sekarang, perutku minta diisi." ucapku entah pada siapa, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanku. Aku segera menuruni tangga menuju meja makan tentunya.

"Huaawww... nasi goreng." ucapku sambil mendudukkan diriku di salah satu kursi.

"Ne, kau sukakan chagi?" Tanya ummaku. Aku mengangguk dan kami pun menikmati sarapan kami. Nyam... nyam... nyam ...nyam... nyam masitta.

"umma aku sudah selesai, aku berangkat dulu ne." ucapku sambil berdiri dari dudukku.

"Ne... hati-hati." jawab umma

"Jangan lupa ajak Yesung dan Orang tuanya makan malam!" ucap appa

"Ne ne ne ne"

Kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri trotoar menuju sekolah tapi lebih tepatnya ke halte terlebih dahulu.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Kuperjelas ketuka sepatuku, entah mengapa aku sangat senang hari ini. Mungkin karena nanti aku bertemu dengnnya. ahahahahaaaaa...

Ryeowook's POV end

Ryeowook mendesah lega saat ia sampai di halte. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di bangku tunggu halte. Beberapa saat kemudian bus yang ditunggu akhirnya datang, dia segera berjalan dan masuk ke dalam bus. Ditatapnya seluruh penjuru bus berharap ada bangku yang kosong. Hatinya bersorak senang saat matanya mendapati sebuah bangku yang masih kosong disebelah namja yang menggunakan jaket abu-abu. Dia berjalan kearah bangku tersebut.

"Annyeong, boleh aku duduk disini?" sapa sekaligus tanya Ryeowook. Namja itu mendongak menatap Ryeowook

"Ne." Namja itu mengukir senyumannya.

"Kim Ryeowook imnida." Ryeowook mengulurkan tangannya.

"Zhoumi" namja itu, Zhoumi membalas uluran tangan Ryeowook.

"aa... Zhoumi-ssi kau sekolah di di SJ High school juga?" tanya Ryeowook

"Hyung!" ucap Zoumi

"Eh?" heran Ryeowook

"Ne, kau harus memanggilku hyung!" ucap Zhoumi lagi

"Eh bagai mana bisa?" Ryeowook heran sendiri. Zhoumi mengulurkan telunjuknya menuju lengan kiri atas Ryeowook.

"Kau tingkat II aku tinkat III."

"Ne Zhoumi hyung"

"Good _Girl_"

"MWOYA!"

"Eheheheheee.. ani ani"

Mereka pun berbincang bincang sampai tak terasa sudah sampai di depan sekolahnya. "Kajja!" mereka turun dari bus dan berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. "WOOOKIIIEE!" seorang namja,Yesung berlari dengan wajah cerah menuju tempat Ryeowook dan Zhoumi berdiri. Tapi tatapannya langsung tergantikan dengan tatapan dingin yang terarah pada Zhoumi.

"Zhoumi hyung ini Yesung yang kuceritakan tadi." ucap Ryeowook. Zhoumi tersenyum

"Zoumi imnida." Zhoumi membungkukkan badanya.

"Yesung imnida." Yesung juga membungkukkan badannya.

"Kalau kalian masih ingin berbincang-bincang, aku kekelas duluan ne?"

"Ani, Aku pergi dulu." Zhoumi melangkah mendekati Ryeowook. 'Sepertinya dia cemburu.' bisik Zhoumi. "Annyeong"

Sepeninggal Zhoumi, Ryeowook memandang Yesung heran. Dari tadi tatapan Yesung datar terus membuatnya heran. "Hyung kajja ke kelas!" ajak Ryeowook

"..."

"Kalau hung tidak mau yasudah aku duluan."

"eh? Andwae!"

"Nanti malam ajak umma dan appamu ke rumahku ne? appaku mengundang kau dan orangtuamu makan malam. Kau tahu rumahku kan?"

"Ne chagi. Bagaimana aku lupa" Mereka berdua pun melangkah menuju kelas mereka.

**RYEOWOOK'S CLASS**

"Annyeong Yeorobun." Ucap Ryeowook saat masuk kelasnya.

"Annyeong." seru seluruh hakseng yang ada di sana. Setelah meletakkan tas dibangkunya dia segera menghampiri dua sahabatnya di pojokan kelas. "Hey sedang membicarakan apa ini?" Tanya Ryeowook

"Wookie kemarin saat aku jalan-jalam sama kyu, aku melihat Donghae menyatakan cintanya pada hukkie, dan juga mereka..." ucap Sungmin menggantung. Sungmin mendekat pada Ryeowook dan 'berciuman sangat lama' bisik Sungmin.

"Minnie..." ucap Eunhyuk dengan wajah merona.

"Omo! Hyukkie kau sudah besar ne? chukkae!" Ryeowook memeluk Eunhyuk semangat.

KRINGGGG...

Bel pertanda masuk jam pertama berbunyi membuat Ryeowook yang tadinya memeluk Eunhyuk pun berjalan kembali ke bangkunya. Dan masuklah Kim Seonsaeng JRENG... JRENG...

_**~YEWOOKIS100%REAL~**_

Di taman belakan sekolah terdapat para hakseng tingkat 3 yang merupakan kelas Yesung. Yesung sendiri sedang duduk dibawah pohon menghadap gedung bertingkat 3 sambil memegang peralatan lukis. Ya kelas Yesung saat ini sedang pelajaran kesenian dan Yesung sekarang sedang melukis kelas Ryeowook yang berada di tingkat 2 gedung tersebut. Jujur saja Yesung itu melukis Ryeowook saja #anggep aja bisa dilukis . Tapi tiba-tiba saja seorang yeojya mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping dan nempel disamping Yesung #iuuuuuh

"oppa bagaimana menurutmu? ada yang kurang?" tanyanya

"Hmmm, seharusya wakt kau menggambar sketsanya kau tipis-tipis dulu agar kalau dihapus tidak membekas. Nah ini terlalu kecil dan bla bla bla" &elas Yesn namun yeojya itu, Jung Jessica #sebenernya enek nulis namanya# hanya memandang wajah Yesung. "Kau tampan oppa"

"Eh?" Yesung menolehkan wajahnya.

"Jadi namjachinguku ne oppa?"

"Mianhae Jessica"

mendengar itu jessica pun berlari meninggalkan Yesung.

Ryeowook yang mulai bosan dengan pelajaran Kim Seonsaeg pun menoleh ke samping kanannya melihat Eunhuk yang sedang menulis rumus. Ia berganti menengok ke samping kirinya. Matanya melotot saat melihat seorang Yeojya yang ia tahu siapa sedang menempel disamping namjachingunya. Entah mengapa rasanya tubuhnya panas melihat adegan itu.

Setelah Kepergian Jessica, Yesung kembali menatap Ryeowook untuk melanjutkan melukislnya. Namun saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Yesung heran sendiri pasalnya Ryeowook menatapnya dingin.

**TBC**

Author's note

Yey yeye yeee.. \(^o^)/

Akhirnya jadi juga nih publish ff… Waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba.

Ya walaupun saya author baru, tapi maklumi aja ne … ahahahaa

Jujur ini masih terlalu pandek, chapter depan diperpanjang deh. Disini juga kurang adegan romancenya tapi maafin aja ya. Niatnya si ni FF bakal saya buat hurt tapi kenapa nggak jadi ya?

Okey diakhir kata minta Review neeeee^^^

See you^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : I'll give you second chance ch2

Author : YeWook Holic

Pairing : Yewook

**WARNING : GAJE, ABAL, ANEH, ALUR NGEBUT, YAOI, BOYS LOVE**

STAR STORY

Ryeowook's Side

Ryeowook yang masih asik menatap dingin Yesung tak sadar kalau Kim seonsaeng menatapnya sangar. "Pstt, Wookie... Wookie...wookie" ucap Eunhyuk berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran Ryeowook sampai suara yang lebih keras mengantikan usahanya. "KIM RYEOWOOK!" Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya kemudian berkata "Ya! seonsaeng! berisik!" Ryeowook kembali menolehkan kepalaya ke tempat Yesung berada.

NGEK

Ia baru sadar kalau yang baru saja dibentaknya itu Kim seonsaeng. Ia kembali menoleh ke depan menatap Kim seonsaeng sambil tersenyum hingga gigi putihnya terlihat "Mianhae Kim seonsaeng. ah anu chonun...". Kim seonsaeng nemunjuk Ryeowook dengan jarinya lalu menunjuk lantai yang berada di depan kelas. Ck ia sudah hapal dengan gerak-gerik seonsaengnya yang satu ini, pasti memintanya maju kekelas. "Palli!" mendengarnya Ryeowook pun maju kedepan kelas masih dengan senyuman watadosnya. Setelah melihat Ryeowook dihadapannya, Kim Seonsaeng pun menuliskan sesuatu dipapan tulis. "Ini" ucap Kim Seonsaeng sambilmenyerahkan kapur tulis kepada Ryeowook. "Kerjakan!" perintahnya lagi. Ryeowook pun berusaha memahami soal matematika dihadapannya itu. Meskipun dia pintar, tapi dia tadi tidak fokus ke materi ini hingga berakhirlah dia di depan papan tulis mengerjakan dengan pikiran yang berujung ke jalan buntu. Ryeowook menoleh kesamping kirinya, dapat ia lihat Kim seonsaeng yang sedang serius menulis sesuatu. Ia menengok kebelakang bertanya pada teman-temannya. "Eheeem... Ryeowook-ssi kau pikir aku akan lengah?" Ryeowook buru-buru kembali menghadap ke papan tulis. "Coba saya lihat jawabanmu."

"YA! Ini salah! ulangi!" mendengar itu Ryeowook segera memandang Kim seonsae tajam.

"Mwo? kau menentang?"

"Ani ani ani."

KRIIING...

Bunyi bel pertenda istirahat pertama berbunyi semua hakseng menghela nafas senang terutama bagi kau, ya kan Wookie?. "Ya sudah sampai disini pertemuan kita. Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas kalian." ucap Kim seonsaeng.

"Kajja Wookie kita ke kantin!" ucap Eunhyuk dan Sungmin

"Neee... Kajja!" ucap Ryeowook dengan wajah berbinar

"Ani" sambung Kim seonsaeng tanpa memandang Ryeowook, Sungmin, dan Eunhyuk.

"Seonsaeng?"

"Eunhyuk-ssi, Sungmin-ssi kalian boleh istirahat dan kau Ryeowook-ssi... akan tetep dikelas mengerjakan soal itu sampai benar."

"MWOYA?! kalau begitu aku titip roti melon ne min, hyuk?"

"Eh? nggak ada titip-titipan! Sungmin-ssi, Eunhyuk-ssi silahkan." Kim seonsaeng menunjuk pintu. Eunhyuk dan Sungmin pun meninggalkan kelas dengan tidak rela.

"Kenapa Kim seonsaeng sangat cerewet kan kasihan wookie." ucap Sungmin sambil berjalan menuju kantin. Eunhyuk mengiyakan. Tepat saat di tikungn koridor mereka bertemu dengan Yesung yang memamerkan wajah cerahnya. Yesung pun segera menghampiri Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. "Minnie-ya Hyukkie-ya mana Wookie?" Tanya Yesung tanpa basa-basi.

"Wookie dihukum tadi karena tidak memperhatikan pelajaran Kim seonsaeng." jawab Sungmin santai.

"Kenapa Wookie tidak memperhatikan materi Kim seonsaeng?"

"Wookie terus saja menatap keluar jendela."

'Oh jadi karena aku ya' batin Yesung.

"Ne Gomawo Minnie-ya Hyukkie-ya."

"Cheonma."

Yesung pun segera berlari dengan semangatya menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju kelas Ryeowook. Saking semangatnya tiba-tiba...

BRUK

Yesung menabrak seorang namja membuat barang-barang yang namja tersebut bawa berserakan dimana-mana. "Mianhae! Jeongmal mianhae!" ucap Yesung sambil memunguti barang-barang namja yang ditabraknya tadi. Saat Yesung akan memberikan barang yang dipungutnya, mereka bertatap muka. Senyum Yesung lumer seketika, dia kemudian membuang barang yang dipungutinya kelantai. "Haish sebaiknya kau punguti saja sendiri Zhoumi-ssi." ucap Yesung kemudian meninggalkan Zhoumi dengan barang-barangnya yang berserakan. "YA! KIM YESUNG! KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!" teriak Zhoumi yang tidak digubris Yesung yang malah mendapat pandangan aneh dari para hakseng lain.

"YA! ini salah ulangi!"

"Waeyo Ryeowook-ssi? soal ini kan mudah kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerjakannya?"

"Pokoknya ulangi sampai bisa!"

Terdengar kalimat perintah yang terus terlontar dari mulut Kim Seonsaeng. Ryeowook yang sudah bosan pun hanya bisa memutar matanya.

"Apa seonsaeng tidak lapar? dari tadi kan seoseng belum ke kantin." ucap Ryeowook mencoba menjinakkan seonsaengnya yang satu ini #nggak sopan amat.

"Ne benar juga. Sebenarnya saya lapar."

"YESS"

"Tapi tidak setelah kau berhasil mengerjakannya."

Disaat mereka berdebat tentang perut muncullah Yesung dengan Tampang malaikatnya.

"Annyeong Kim seonsaeng Annyeong Wookie."

"Annyeong Yesung-ssi. Nah mumpung kau ada disini, kau mau kan membantu mengerjakan soal yang dikerjakan Ryeowook?" Ryeowook hanya melirik sekilas lalu kembali menatap soal didepannya.

"Ne dengan senang hati." Yesung dengan senang hati melangkah kedepan papan tulis dimana Ryeowook mengerjakan soal.

'Kau Marah Wookie chagi?' bisik Yesung

'Ne, bagaimana aku tidak marah melihat namjachinguku selingkuh didepa mataku'

'Jadi Wookie chagi cemburu, eoh?'

'Eh? itu...'

Ryeowook's POV

'Eh? itu...' bisikku menggantung. Aku bingung akan bilang apa? Wajahku panas. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Kulihat Yesung hyung yang menyeringai ke arahku.

KRIIIINGGG...

Aku bersyukur padamu bel penyelamat. Aku sudah tidak tahu mau bilang apa pada Yesung Hyung, aku malu. "Ryeowook-ssi ini tugasmu kerjakan dengan benar! kumpulkan pertemuan yang akan datang!" perintah Kim seonsaeng. Kulihat soal-soal yang diberikan Kim seonsaeng. MWO! banyak banget! Apalagi ini dikumpulkan besok. Omo Wookie bagaimana bisa kau lupa kalau Yesung hyung bakalan kerumah nanti malam, mau ditaruh mana mukamu? Bisa jadi karena acara nanti malam kau tidak mengerjakan tugas ini!

Aku pun melangkah menuju tempat dudukku mengingat Bel sudah berbunyi. Aku hampir lupa pada Yesung hyung. "Hyung kenapa kau tidak kekelasmu? bukannya bel sudah berbunyi?" ucapku atau lebih tepatnya mengusir.

"Aaahh ne. Pai pai Wookie chagi" ucap Yesung hyung sambil keluar kelas dan kemudian masuklah hakseng yang lain bersama Cho seonsaeng. "Mianhae Wookie-ya." ucap Minne setelah masuk kelas

"Ne Mianhae karena aku tidak bisa membantumu tadi." ucap Hyukkie juga

"Nan gwaenchanha."

Ryeowook's POV end

CLOUDSOMNIA

"Annyeong. Aku pulang." ucap Ryeowook setelah membuka pintu. Melepas sepatunya lalu melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Ia pun meletakkan sepatunya lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi. Setelah beberapa menit, Ryeowook pun keluar kamar mandi.

"Mungkin nanti bisa saja aku tidak mengerjakan tugas Kim Seonseng. Lebih baik aku mengerjakannya sekarang." Ucarnya lalu mengambil kertas dan mulai mengerjakan soal dikertas tersebut.

TOK TOK TOK

Seseorang megetuk pintu kamarnya membuatnya bangun lalu membuka pintu.

"Waeyo Umma?" ucap Ryeowook pada Leeteuk

"Bantu Umma memasak ne?"

"Mianhae tapi aku sedang mengerjakan tugas."

"Jadi kau tidak mau membantu Umma? Padahal yang harus dimasak banyak."

"Emmm... Ne aku akan membantu Umma."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne kajja."

Setelah memasak dengan Leeteuk, masakan mereka akhirnya akhirna tersaji diatas meja, ada

"Mereka datang jam berapa Ryeowookie?"

"Kata Yesung hyung, jam 7."

"Kalau begitu kau ganti baju dulu ne?"

"Ne."

TING TONG

"OMMO! Mereka sudah datang. Padahal kau belum ganti baju."

"Tapi Umma inikan masih setengeh tu-"

"Appamu juga belum pulang. Umma buka pintu dulu ne."

CKLEK

"Ternyata kau Kangin-ah membuatku panik saja." Ucap Leeteuk sedangkan Kangin yang baru pulang memasang tampang anehnya.

"Yasudah Ryeowookie sana ganti baju."

"Ne."

~KIM RYEOWOOK~

TING TONG

"Biar Wookie yang buka Umma. " ucap Ryeowook dan hendak membuka pintu.

CKLEK

"Eh Yesung hyung sudah datang. Ayo masuk Yesung hyung, ahjuma, ahjussi." ucap Ryeowook mempersilahkan Yesung beserta umma dan appanya.

"Nuguya Chagiya eh? CHULLIE!-" ucap Leeteuk

"TEUKKIE!" seru umma Yesung, Kim Heechul

"HWAAAAA" mereka berlari saling mendekat kemudian berpelukan sambil melompat-lompat layaknya anak kecil.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Teukkie"

"Ne dan aku juga tidak menyangka bila namjachingu wookie ternyata putramu"

"Aigo mereka memang jodoh."

"Ayo kita makan malam" ajak Kangin. Mereka pun memulai acara mereka. Sebenarnya Kim Heechul itu teman semasa kecil Leeteuk jadi wajar saja kalau mereka saling kenal. Nah karena mereka sudah menyelesaikan acara mereka (cepet amat), mereka pun mulai membicarakan hubungan mereka. "Hmm kalau ahjussi boleh tahu sudah berapa lama kalian berhubungan?" tanya Kangin dengan semangatnya Yesung menjawab "Sebenarnya sih belum terlalu lama mungkin sudah 3 bulan" dan hanya direspon 'Oh' oleh sang penanya.

Yesung's POV

Sekarang aku sedang berada di rumah Wookie karena orang tua Wookie mengundang orang tua ku. Yang membuatku sangat senang adalah ternyata ummaku dan Leeteuk ahjuma saling mengenal. Tapi anehnya kenapa Wookie dari tadi diam terus? sampai akhirnya Kangim ahjussi bertanya padaku "Hmm kalau ahjussi boleh tahu sudah berapa lama kalian berhubungan?" kulirik wookie sekilas, pandangan kami pun bertemu tapi langsung diputuskan oleh Wookie "Sebenarnya sih belum terlalu lama mungkin sudah 3 bulan" jawabku

Kulirik Wookie lagi yang menolehkan kepalanya menghadap kesamping. Tiba-tiba saja terpintas ide jahil di pikiranku. Kudekatkan kepalaku ketelinganya . 'Wookie kau marah chagi? Fiuh~' bisikku. Dia segera menutupi telinganya dan menatapku tajam. 'Ne aku marah'

'Wae?' bukannya menjawabku dia malah berdiri.

"Umma appa aku keatas duluan ne." Wookie pun melangkah menaiki tangga. Kok aku ditinggal sih? "Emmm ahjumma..." ucapku meggantung

"Ne kau susullah dia" jawab Teukkie ahjuma. Aku pun segera melangkah menyusul Wookie

CKLEK

Kubuka pintu kamarnya, kulihat dia sedang mengerjakan sesuatu diatas ranjangnya. Aku melangkah mendekatinya.

"Sedang mengerjakan apa?"

"..."

"Apa ada yang perlu hyung bantu?"

"..."

"Ck"

SRET

CHU~

Wookie membelalakan matanya karena ciuman tiba-tibaku. Tapi akhirnya Wookie luluh juga ia menutup matanya. "Jangan mendiami hyung lagi. Hyung itu tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Jessica, jadi kau harus percaya pada hyung arra." ucapku lalu memeluknya.

"Ne arraseo"

Yesung's POV end

Tepat didepan pintu kamar Wookie, empat orang namja tengah mengintip adegan yang barusaja dilakukan Yewook. "Aigo mereka memang romantis." ucap salah satu namja yang memiliki wajah bak malaikat.

"Ne. Appa perlu kita nikahkan mereka sekarang?"

"Chullie mana bisa begitu kita tunggu saja ne." sementara mereka mengobrol tentang kedua putra mereka, dua orang siantaranya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

_KIM YESUNG_

TOK TOK TOK

"Yesung ayo pulang sudah larut chagi." mendengar ucapan ummanya, Yesung pun segera bangun dari duduknya. "Hyung pulang dulu ne. Untung tugas Kim seonsaeng sudah selesai jadi Wookie bisa langsung tidur ne." Dielusnya rambut Ryeowook kemudian melangkah keluar rumah Ryeowook diikuti Ryeowook.

CUP

"Pai pai Wookie" Yesung mengecup kening Ryeowook kemudian masuk ke mobil yang akan membawanya pergi. 'Saranghae Yesung hyung' batin Ryeowook senang.

SJ High School

Waktu istirahat yang sangat berarti bagi seluruh hakseng sangat dimanfaatkan oleh mereka. Senyum bahagia tertampang jelas di wajah mereka. Tapi tidak untuk Ryeowook yang memandang tajam Yesung dan Jessica yang sedang duduk bersama di taman sekolah. Sebenarnya sih dia percaya pada Namjachingunya itu, tapi entah mengapa melihat adegan mereka membuat amarahnya meluap-luap. Habislah kesabarannya saat melihat Jessica akan mencium pipi Yesung. Dia pun segera menghampiri Yesung dan Jessica. "Wookie-ya mau kemana?" tak memperdulikan ucapan sungmin, Ryeowook terus berjalan menghampiri Yesung. "YESUNG HYUNG!" merasa namanya dipanggil Yesung pun segera mendongak menatap Ryeowook. "Eh Chagiya?"

"Hyung kenapa kau dekat-dekat dengan dia terus!"

"Memangnya hyung tidak boleh berteman dengan Jessica?"

"Tapi- Arrrgghh baiklah" Ryeowook akhirnya menyerah iapun pergi meninggalkan Yesung dan kembali ke kedua sahabatnya "Mianhae Minnie-ya kalau tadi tidak mendengarkanmu." sungmin hanya mengangguk. Mereka pun segera melangkah kekelas mereka. Tapi saat berda dikoridor sekolah Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya membuat Eunhyuk dan Sungmin mengernyit bingung. "Tunggu sebentar ne" ucap Ryeowook lalu berjalan mengendap-ngendap kearah namja yang sedang duduk memunggunginya. "Sssttt.." Ryeowook meletakan telunjuknya di bibirnya, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin langsung mengangguk.

"ZHOUMI HYUNG!" teriak Ryeowook membuat benda (yang sepertinya foto) terjatuh.

"YAK! KIM RYEOWOOK! kau mau membunuhku, eoh?"

"Ehehehe mian. Eh nuguya?" Ryeowook langsung merebut foto yang di pegang Zhoumi.

"Itu Henry namjachinguku. Dia tinggal di Jepang."

"Dia manis sekali hyung. Tapi apa kau tidak merindukannya hyung?"

"Sebenarnya aku merindukannya. Tapi tak apalah karena liburan besok aku akan pergi mengunjunginya."

"Oooh ya sampai lupa, ini Sungmin dan Eunhyuk sahabat baik ku" ucap Ryeowook memperkenalkan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"Annyeong."

"Annyeong Zhoumi imnida. Panggil hyung ne!" Eunhyuk dan Sungmin mengangguk.

"Eehm kalau begitu kita kekelas dulu ne hyung."

YEWOOK

Karena kelas Ryeowook jam pelajaran selanjutnya adalah olahraga, Ryeowook pun mengganti pakaiannya di ruang ganti namja. Namun begitu kagetnya dia saat melihat Jessica berdiri menatapnya garang setelah dia mengganti pakaiannya. "Jessica-ssi ini ruang ganti namja, kenapa kau disini?" tanya Ryeowook. Bukannya menjawab dia malah melangkah mendekati Ryeowook, ditariknya kaos olahraga Ryeowook membuatnya terangkat. "Hey Kim Ryeowook! kuperingatkan ne kalau kau masih ingin pulang kerumahmu lengkap seperti kau berangkat ke sekolah ini, sebaiknya kau segera menjauhi Yesung Oppa atau kalau kau mau kau boleh langsung meminta menghentikan hubungan kepada Yesung oppa!"

"Apa hakmu mengancamku hah!"

"Kau ingin kulitmu aku sayat lalu kutaburi garam setelah itu aku buang jasadmu ke sungai Han?" Ryeowook membayangkannya sekilas kemudian bergidik ngeri.

"Bagus kalau begitu kau harus menjauhi Yesung oppa ne, hobaeku yang manis." Jessica pun pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook yang bingung harus berbuat apa? Seluruh mata pelajaran yang dilaluinya hari ini terasa berat baginya. Entahlah

~Super-Junior~

Tanpa terasa 2 bulan sudah berlalu. Ryeowook pun selalu diteror jessica dengan ancamannya sementara Ryeowook semakin menjauh dari Yesung, Yesung dan Jessica semakin lengket saja. Apalagi Jessica yang selalu mengikuti kemana Yesung pergi. Hingga puncak ancaman Jessica kepada Ryeowook berakhir hari ini.

Ryeowook's POV

Sebenarnya aku ini namja atau yeojya. Fisik namja mental yeojya apa aku seperti itu? mau-maunya saja bertindak dibawah ancaman seorang yeojya. Cukum sampai disini, biar kalau dia akan menyayat kulitku atau apa? tapi kupikir aku yang akan menyayat kulitnya. Hwahahahahaaa~

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat Yesung hyung. Aku tahu dimana tempatnya. Tepat perkiraanku mereka pasti sedang duduk-duduk bersantai dibawah pohon di taman sekolah. Tapi kulihat mereka berdiri. Dengan seenaknya Jessica memeluk lengan Yesung hyung. Aku pun mendekat kearah mereka.

BRUK

Dengan sekali dorongan Jessica jatuh karenaku. Kutatap Yesung hyung yangmenatapku aneh. "Hyung, Sudah kubilang jangan dekat-dekat dengannya! Dia tidak sebaik yang kau kira!"

"Kau keterlaluan Wookie. Atas dasar apa kau menyimpulkan itu?" ucap Yesung hyung sambil membantu jessica berdiri

"Ne kenapa kau berpikiran buruk padaku!" sambung Jessica. Apa dia tidak sadar atas apa yang dia lakukan padaku selama ini?

"Hyung kau lebih percaya padanya dari pada aku?"

"Ne karena aku tahu mana yang salah dan mana yang benar!"

"Hyung..."

"Cukup Kim Ryeowook! Hubungan kita cukup sampai disini!"

DEG

Hyung kenapa seperti ini? Kenapa kau cepat sekali berubah? Apa kau tidak memperhatikan perasaanku? Aku tidak akan menyerah. Tapi kenapa rasanya sesak sekali?

"Emm... Oppa karena kau dan Ryeowook sudah tidak berhubungan lagi, kau mau kan menjadi namjachinguku?" kudengar Jessica berbicara. Kutatap Yesung hyung yang juga menatapku. Tapi kemudian dia menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jessica.

"Ne aku mau"

PRANK

Hancurlah sudah hatiku. Tega sekali kau Hyung! memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak lalu mejadi namjachingu orang lain dalam waktu yag sama. Apa kau dari dulu hanya mempermainkanku hyung?

Tak terasa air mataku keluar juga. Dapat kulihat Jessica yang menyeringai ke arahku. Sampai akhirnya mereka pun pergi meninggalkanku.

TBC


	3. Yesung Pabbo

"Cukup Kim Ryeowook! Hubungan kita cukup sampai disini!"

"Emm... Oppa karena kau dan Ryeowook sudah tidak berhubungan lagi, kau mau kan menjadi namjachinguku?" kudengar Jessica berbicara. Kutatap Yesung hyung yang juga menatapku. Tapi kemudian dia menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jessica.

"Ne aku mau"

PRANK

Tak terasa air mataku keluar juga. Dapat kulihat Jessica yang menyeringai ke arahku. Sampai akhirnya mereka pun pergi meninggalkanku.

* * *

Tittle : I'll Give You Second Chance

Author : YeWook Holic

Pairing : YeWook

KyuMin

HaeHyuk

KangTeuk

HanChul

**WARNING**** : ****GAJE****, ABAL, ANEH, ALUR NGEBUT, YAOI, BOYS LOVE**

* * *

Chapter 3

Ryeowook yang barusaja diputuskan oleh Yesung masih saja menangis dengan duduk di halaman taman sekolah. Sampai akhirnya kedua sahabatnya datang.

"Wookie-ya! kau... Ommo! kau menangis!" ucap Sungmin sambil memegang bahu Ryeowok. "Wookie... Gwaenchanha?" kali ini Eunhyuk mulai bicara

"Nan gwaenchanha. Minnie hyukkie tak perlu khawatir."

senyum terukir di bibir Ryeowook. Tak ingin sahabatnya yang satu ini mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, akhirnya Eunhyuk dan Sungmin memilih diam. Sebenarnya mereka tahu kejadian yang menimpa Ryeowook beberapa saat lalu. Tapi mereka lebih memilih merahasiakannya. Atau lebih tepatnya berpura-pura tidak tahu. "Ayo kita kekelas? atau kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Ryeowook

"Kajja! ke Kelas!" seru Eunhyuk membuat Ryeowook dan Sungmin tertawa, mereka pun melangkah menuju kelas mereka.

_-+411+-_

Ryeowook's home

"Annyeong, aku pulang." ucap Ryeowook dengan nada lemah. Bahkan Leeteuk pun sampai kaget dengan raut wajahnya.

"Waeyo chagi?" Leeteuk menghampiri Ryeowook, memeluknya tak lupa mengelus rambutnya.

"Hiks ummaa..."

"Uljima"

"Waeyo?"

"A-ani. Umma Wookie ke kamar dulu ne. Wookie lelah." Ryeowook melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Dikamarnya dia hanya tiduran sambil menatap kosong atap kamarnya. Tapi dilihat dari pakaiannya, sepertinya dia masih memiliki keinginan untuk bersih. Terbukti dengan pakaiannya yang sudah berganti dengan piyama kesayangannya. Sampai suara seseorang mengagetkannya. "Ryeowookie... Umma boleh masuk?" nampaknya seperti suara Leeteuk

"Ne umma." Mendengar itu Leeteuk pun memasuki kamar Ryeowook. Dia pun Duduk

disebelah Ryeowook. Dielusnya rambut sehalus sutra itu. "Waeyo chagi? mau cerita ke umma?" Ryeowook menghela nafas kemudian menjawab.

"Tadi Yesung hyung memutuskanku kemudian menjalin hubungan dengan yeojya lain... hiks umma..." Ryeowook memeluk ummanya erat

"Gwaenchana. Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan Yesung. Lagipula banyaka namja lain di luar sana."

"Tapi aku hanya mencintainya umma!"

"Terserah kau saja ne. Umma akan mendukungmu."

"Gomawo umma."

"Lalu setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan membujuk Yesung hyung untuk kembali padaku."

"Tapi kau harus ingat pada yeojya itu ne? kau tidak boleh menyakitinya." Ryeowook mengangguk tapi kemudian kembali sedih

"Tapi umma yeojya itu..."

"Ne? wae?" tanya Leeteuk yang sudah berada di depan pintu

"Eum ani"

"Kalau begitu makan malam dulu ne. Umma tunggu dibawah." Leeteuk pun akhirnya keluar kamar meninggalkan Ryeowook yang tersenyum.

~YEWOOK~

SJ High School

"Annyeong" ucap Ryeowook membuat seisi kelas menatapnya.

"Annyeong~" Jawab seisi kelas lalu melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing - masing

"Kau siang sekali Wookie? wae?" ucap Eunhyuk menghampiri Ryeowook bersama Sungmin

"Ne? Tadi aku kesiangan dirumah. Ummaku juga ngomelnya lama jadi aku kesiangan. Hehehe.." Ryeowook tersenyum. Membuat Eunhyuk dan Sungmin berpandangan kemudian tersenyum. Tersenyum karena Wookie mereka masih tetap tersenyum.

"Kenapa kalian tersenyum?"

"Aniii"

"Ya sudah kami kembali ke bangku kami ne. Lee seonsaeng sudah masuk."

'Apa sudah bel ya? berarti aku sangat kesiangan!' batin Ryeowook kemudian mulai memperhatikan pelajaran Lee seonsaeng.

~Cloud~

Pada jam istirahat Ryeowook sudah sangat siap menjalankan misinya. Dia juga sudah meminta dukungan dari kedua sahabatnya. Diapun melangkah menuju tempat Yesung berada. Mungkin ada di taman sekolah. Tapi setelah mencari di taman sekolah ternyata tidak ada, jadi dia putuskan untuk ke atap sekolah. Benar dugaannya Yesung berada di atap. Dan yang lebih membahagiakannya lagi si yeojyachingu baru Yesung tidak ada. Dia pun segera menghampiri Yesung yang sedang tertidur.

"Ye... Yesung hyung" ucap Ryeowook

"..." namun Yesung tak menjawab #yaiyalah orangnya juga lagi tidur

"Hyuuung..." ucap Ryeowook sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Yesung.

"Iiiissh.. Mwoya? eh?" Yesung bangun dan langsung kaget melihat Ryeowook. Namun dengan jagonya Yesung langsung merubah wajah kagetnya menjadi datar.

"Waeyo?" mendengar nada bicara dan tatapan dingin Yesung, Ryeowook menjadi takut untuk menjalankan misinya. Tapi iya harus tetap menjalankannya.

"Yesung hyung... Aku ingin kau kembali padaku!"

Hening sejenak

"Ke..." Yesung hendak menjawab tapi tiba tiba seorang yeojya membuka pintu atap sekolah.

"Eh! Apa yang kau lakukan disini dengan Yesung oppa, Ryeowook-ssi?" ucapnya yang ternyata adalah Jessica, dia menatap tidak suka pada Ryeowook.

"Aku..." ucapan Ryeowook terpotong karena tiba-tiba Yesung menyelanya.

"Bukan apa-apa"

"Kalau bukan apa-apa kenapa kau masih disini Ryeowook-ssi?" ucap Jessica. Ryeowook berdiri dari duduknya, mengangguk sekilas lalu melangkah menuju pintu atap.

"Oppa lihat aku membawakan Kimbab untuk suka?"

"Ne gomawo~" Ryeowook meremas dadanya saat mendengar percakapan Yesung dan Jessica. Sebenarnya dia belum pergi, hanya menutup pintu atap kemudian diam sejenak.

'Hyung, apa memang sudah selesai?' batinnya

§-Ryeosomnia-§

"Bagaimana Wookie?" Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menghampiri Ryeowook yang baru turun dari tangga.

"Emm..."

"Wookie-ya? Gwaenchana?"

"Nan gwaenchana."

"Katakan yang sebenarnya Wookie!"

"Itu... Aku belum berhasil. Tadi Jessica tiba - tiba datang dan juga sikap Yesung hyung seperti tidak suka dengan ku jadi..."

"Jadi?" ucap Sungmin dan Eunhyuk bebarengan

"Jadi... Aku akan berusaha lagi demi Yesung hyung! FIGHTING!" ucap Ryeowook membuat keadaan hening sejenak

"Ne~ FIGHTING!"

"Eh, Wookie kau belum bertemu Kyuhyun kan?" mendengar ucapan Sungmin yang lebih tepatnya meremehkannya, Ryeowook merubah ekspresi wajahnya

"-_- Kalau bertemu tentu saja sudah Minnie, Kyuhyun mu itu Cho kyuhyun yang masih tingkat satu kan? Aku pernah bertemu dengannya tapi mungkin dia tidak mengenal ku."

"Siapa bilang aku tidak mengenal mu?" ucap Kyuhyun yang tiba - tiba berdiri di samping Sungmin. Ryeowook tersenyum penuh makna

"Nah ini dia Cho Kyuhyun yang suka tebar pesona pada yeojya - yeojya di tingkatannya." ucap Ryeowook sambil menunjuk - nunjuk Kyuhyun

"Mwo? Tebar pesona?" ucap Eunhyuk lalu menatap Sungmin yang raut mukanya berubah

"Jangan dengarkan Wookie hyung, Ming chagi!" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin

"Kalau sampai yang dikatakan Wookie benar aku akan meminta umma mu untuk menyita PSP mu!"

"Hwaaaa! Andwaee!"

"Ahahahahahaa!"

"Nah kalau Donghae mu aku kenal." Ryeowoo berganti menatap Eunhyuk.

"Jeongmal?" Eunhyuk tersenyum leba

"Ne aku terakhir kali melihatnya saat dia sedang memeluk seorang yeojya di toko buku"

"YA!" seru Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun juga Sungmin membuat Ryeowook menutup kedua telinganya

"Hihihihih... Ne aku tidak akan mengarang cerita lagi."

~..SUPER-JUNIOR..~

KRIIIING...

Mendengar Bel pulang yang sudah berbunyi, semua hakseng SJ high school keluar kelas mereka. Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook pun keluar pada saat mereka sampai di tempat parkiran mereka bertiga melihat Yesung dan Jessica yang sedang melangkah ke arah mobil Yesung.

"Oppa kau jadi kan mengajakku ke rumahmu?"

"Ne tentu saja" mereka pun masuk ke mobil Yesung.

Ryeowook menatap mereka dengan pandangan sedih kemudian tersenyum miris. Dia menahan air matanya. Ia tidak mau menangis hari ini. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk memeluk Ryeowook. "Aigooo... Minnie Hyukkie kalian kenapa memelukku?"

"Issshh... kau tidak menghargai usaha kami Wookie?!"

"Ehehee... Ne ne. Kajja pulang!"

* * *

Yesung's Home

Cklek

"Eh dikunci? Aneh sekali biasanya Ummaku tidak pernah mengunci pintu." ucap Yesung setelah mencoba membuka pintu tapi sayangnya pintu itu terkunci. Tentu saja dengan seorang Yeojya disampingnya.

"Coba kau ketuk pintunya Oppa!" Yesung pun mengetuk pintu layaknya tamu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Umma ini Yesung!" Teriak Yesung. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara pintu dibuka

CKLEK

"Mianhae Yesungie tadi Umma kunci pintunya." Jessica tersenyum aneh meihat Heechul.

'Hwa! Ummanya Yesung oppa namja?! batinnya

"Gwaenchana Umma." Yesung pun masuk diikuti Jessica dibelakangnya.

"Eh? Yeojya?!" Heechul memandang Jessica. Aneh memang. Ia berpikir bukankah Yesung tidak tertarik dengan Yeojya? Tapi kenapa ia membawa Yeojya?

"Annyeong ahjumma." Heechul tersenyum palsu kemudian melangkah ke arah Yesung berada. Menarik Yesung agar lebih menjauh dari Jessica.

"Ah... Silahkan duduk dulu." Jessica mengangguk.

"Yesungie kenapa kau membawa Yeojya kerumah?!" ucap Heechul sambil sesekali melihat kearah Jessica yang sedang memainkan kukunya.

"Ck umma... Memangnya kenapa?" Heechul menatap Yesung heran.

"Oh... Pasti umma ingin tahu siapa dia kan?" Heechul melangkah mengikuti Yesung. Melihat Yesung mendekati dirinya, Jessica segera bangkit sambil tersenyum soim.

"Nah Umma perkenalkan ini Yeojyachinguku Jung Jessica." Heechul menganga atasucapan Yesung.

"Tapi kenapa yeojya?" Heechul melirik Jessica melihat reaksi apa yang akan ditunjukkan Jessica.

"Ahjumma? Aku memang yeojya." ucap Jessica membuat Heechul memasang smirknya.

"Aku tahu kau yeojya." Jeesica mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kalau ahjumma tahu kalau aku itu yeojya, apa masalahnya?" Heechul mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jessica.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa hmm?" Heechul menyeringai

"Sudahlah umma!" Heechul menatap Yesung penuh amarah.

"Kau bilang sudah hah? Kalau kau bersama dengan Yeojya itu. Akan kau apakan Wookie?" Jessica memandang Heechul tajam tapi tidak dapat diketahui Heechul

"Umma bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku dan Ryeowook sudah tidak berhubungan lagi."

"KIM YESUNG!"

"Ahjumma jangan berteriak! Hah lebih baik aku pulang saja." Jessica melangkah keluar rumah.

"Jessica-ya hajiman oppa akan mengantarmu"

"Mianhae umma." Yesung pergi menyusul jessica.

Heechul mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang ada. Matanya sedari tadi menatap tajam pintu yang baru saja dilewati seorang yeojya yang hapir membuatnya mengeluarkan iblis didalam tubuhnya. "Kalau ahjumma tahu kalau aku itu yeojya, apa masalahnya?" Heechul menirukan ucapan dan gaya Jessica. "Hiish apa sih dia? Dasar yeojya genit! memangnya aku akan membiarkan yeojya itu menikah dengan Yesung? Yang hanya boleh menikahi Yesung itu Wookie."

CKLEK

Hankyung membuka pintu lalu terkejut melihat Heechul berucap sendiri.

"Aku pulang Chullie chagi" ucap Hankyung di samping Heechul tapi tidak diperhatikan Heechul.

"Memangnya dia siapa? Berani-beraninya... Eh?" omelan Heechul menggantung karena tiba-tiba wajah Hankyung tepat berada di depannya.

Chu~

"Chagiya kalau aku bicara dengarkan aku ne." ucap Hankyung setelah mencium bibir Heechul.

"Emm... Ne. Mianhae Hannie~"

"Memangnya ada apa? Kenapa kau bicara sendiri hm?" Hankyung mengelus pipi Heechul

"Hannie aku kesal! Tadi Yesung membawa yeojya kerumah dan bahkan Yesung bilang kalau yeojya itu yeojyachingunya. Pokoknya aku hanya mau Yesung menikah dengan Wookie!"

"Yesung punya yeojyachingu baru? Sekarang dimana dia chagi?"

"Yesung bilang dia mau mengantar yeojya itu."

"Haaiish Yesung itu pabbo atau apa sih?" Hankyung mengacak rambutnya

"Ne dia itu pabbo. Namja sebaik Wookie saja disia-siakan." Mereka berdua pun ngomel-ngomel bersama.

*E.L.F*

SJ High School

Yesung memarkirkan mobilnya. Lalu turun dari mobil. Berlari kecil ke arah sisi kanan mobilnya. Membukakan pintu lalu turunlah seorang yeojya. Ne mungkin Yesung telah menjemput Jessica dirumahnya.

"Oppa. Kemarin umma mu menyebalkan!"

"Mianhae ne"

Tepat saat itu Ryeowook tengah berada di tempat yang tidak jauh dari Yesung dan Jessica menatap kejadian yang membuat ia memikirkan hal-hal yang sudah ia buang jauh-jauh. Disampingnya Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menatapnya.

"Hyukkie... Minnie... Kurasa aku harus menyerah sekarang"

"Tapi Wookie kau tidak boleh menyerah. Bukankah kau mencintai Yesung hyung?"

"Ne Tapi kurasa Yesung hyung sudah mencintai Jessica, aku tidak boleh mengganggu mereka."

"Ani Wookie, cinta Yesung hanya untukmu." Ryeowook mengangguk.

¿KyuMin?

Ryeowook tengah mempersiapkan dirinya dibalik pohon bersama kedua sahabatnya di taman belakang sekolah. Mempersiapkan diri untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk membuat Yesung kembali padanya.

"Nah Wookie Fighting ne!" Ryeowook mengangguk

"Aku dan Eunhyuk ada di kelas jika kau membutuhkan kami. Kami harus menyelesaikan tugas Park seonsaeng." Ryeowook mengangguk lagi.

Setelah Eunhyuk dan Sungmin pergi Ryeowook segera mengatur nafasnya.

'Yakinlah pada dirimu sendiri Wookie!" semangatnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia pun melangkah mendekati Yesung yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon tentunya bersama Jessica.

"Yesung Hyung..."

Salahkan saja pada jaraknya memanggil Yesung sejauh 5 meter. Dan salahkan saja Yesung yang sedang seriusnya membaca buku. Membuat panggilannya hanya terdengar oleh Jessica. Jessica menoleh sekilas kearah Yesung yang masih serius membaca bukunya. Jessica pun bangkit lalu melangkah mendekati Ryeowook. Karena Taman yang sepi dia bisa bersikap semaunya

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Jessica mendorong bahu kanan Ryeowook.

"A... Aku hanya..."

"Aku tahu kau pasti ingin bertemu Yesung oppa kan? Aku tidak mengizinkannya! Jadi sekarang juga PERGI!"

Entah karena suara Jessica yang terlalu keras atau karena sudah bosan dengan bukunya, Yesung menghentikan acara membacanya. Jessica yang melihat Yesung menutup bukunya segera mencari cara. Sampai pandangannya berhenti pada sebuah batu berukuran sedang di samping kakinya. Jessica segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Dengan sengaja mengarahkan sikunya pada batu itu membuat sikunya Lecet.

"Awwwhh... Appo!" Jessica sengaja berteriak keras supaya Yesung melihatnya. Dan benar saja, mendengar teriakkan Jessica Yesung langsung menghampiri Jessica.

"Jessica-ya Gwaenchanayo?"

"Hiks... Hiks... Appo" Jessica menangis yang tentu saja dibuat-buat. Dalam tangisannya ia menyeringai ke arah Ryeowook.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa?"

"Hiks... Kim Ryeowook mendorongku!" Yesung segera menatap Ryeowook lalu melangkah mendekatinya.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu Ryeowook-ssi?"

"Bu... Bukan aku yang me... lakukan it... itu pada Jessi..."

"Cukup katakan maumu sebenarnya!" Ryeowook menutup matanya sejenak. Membuka matanya lalu melihat Jessica yang tengah meyeringai

"Sebenarnya aku kesini menemui hyung untuk..."

"... Untuk meminta hyung kembali padaku."

"..." Yesung terdiam menunduk.

"Hyung?"

"Kau tidak perlu berharap lebih lagi dariku." ucap Yesung menunduk lalu menghampiri Jessica.

"Eh?"

"Kajja Jessica."

"Jadi begitu ya." sambung Ryeowook lirih setelah Yesung tak terlihat.

* * *

Other side

"Eh bukankah itu Ryeowook hyung?" Kyuhyun menunjuk seorang namja yang tengah diantara satu yeojya dan satu namja lain.

"Ne itu juga Yesung dan Jung Jessica" kini satu namja lain yang diketahui bernama Donghae menunjuk Yesung dan Jessica.

"Sepertinya kita harus mendengar pembicaraan mereka lebih dekat." Kyuhyun dan Donghae melangkah dan bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang tidak jauh dari Ryeowook, Yesung, dan juga Jessica.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa?"

"Hiks... Kim Ryeowook mendorongku!"

"Sebenarnya apa maumu Ryeowook-ssi?"

"Bu... Bukan aku yang me... lakukan it... itu pada Jessi..."

"Cukup katakan maumu sebenarnya!"

"Sebenarnya aku kesini menemui hyung untuk..."

"... Untuk meminta hyung kembali padaku."

"..."

"Hyung?"

"Kau tidak perlu berharap lebih lagi dariku."

"Eh?"

"Kajja Jessica."

"Kasihan Wookie hyung." ucap Kyuhyun

"Ne. Bahkan Jessica tega sekali memfitnah namja sebaik Wookie. Apa salah Wookie padanya?" tambah Donghae

"Bahkan seringainya sangat menakutkan."

"Ayo kita hampiri Wookie"

Mereka berdua pun melangkah mendekati Ryeowook yang tengah duduk dengan wajah menundunk.

PUK

Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Ryeowook. Merasa ada yang menepuk bahunya, Ryeowook segera menghapus air matanya kemudian menatap orang yang baru saja menepuk bahunya.

"Kyuhyun-ah... Donghae-ya... Hiks... Hiks..." Buru-buru air matanya keluar lagi melihat orang yang menepuk bahunya ia kenali

"Ssstt... Uljima Wookie-ya" Donghae menghapus air mata Ryeowook

"Hyung Kajja kami akan mengantarmu ke kelas." Ryeowook mengangguk

Ryeowook's Class

"Gomawo sudah mau mengantarku ke kelas Donghae-ya, Kyuhyun-ah." Mendengar suara Ryeowook, Eunhyuk pun menghampiri Ryeowook yang masih di depan pintu.

"Ommo! Wookie kau menangis? Masih ada jejak air matamu. Apa kau mau mencuci mukamu? Kajja akan kutemani kau mencuci mukamu." Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk pun pergi.

"Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Wookie?" ucap sungmin. Kyuhyun dan Donghae mengangguk.

"Jadi bisakah kalian menceritakannya padaku?"

"Tentu saja."

_**T. B. C**_

Gimana? Makin GAJE? Mianhae Lama publishnya…. Mungkin udah 4 minggu #emangnyya ada yang nungguin? Gomawo buat yang udah nyempetin Review~

Chapter ini Minta REVIEW nya lagi ne…. O.K

See you~ Gomawo


End file.
